


Korekiyo Shinguji One Shots

by incubussy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bottom kiyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubussy/pseuds/incubussy
Summary: This is gonna include some shorter nsfw fics involving Kiyo in multiple different ships. Most of these are gonna just be ideas I had to get out of my system, I hope to update this fairly regularly. I'll also be updating tags as i post new chapters.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Korekiyo Shinguji One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> idk Amami and Kiyo fuck in front of a mirror because Kiyo is being whiny. This is fairly short-ish

Korekiyo let out a soft noise as Rantaro's lips traced over his collarbone, "There's no need to be so drawn out, I want you _now._ " Kiyo groaned from atop the counter in his dimly lit bathroom, running one bandaged hand gently down Amami's back before stopping to rest on his hip. 

"I know, I know," Rantaro smiled, "I wanna touch you, just be patient-"

I do not _want_ to be patient, I want you _inside of me,"_ Kiyo growled through bared teeth, " _please_ save your romantic endeavors for later and give me what I've already been _so patient_ for." Korekiyo's eyes were already so full of desparation, he was certainly _not_ in the mood for romance at the moment. 

Amami sighed, "Alright, _fine._ Whiny ass," he backed up from in between Kiyo's legs, "but you're gonna play by my rules, got it?"

Kiyo nodded, " _Anything._ " 

"Bend over." Amami's tone was a tad more stern than usual, he wasn't typically a very rough dom. 

"...here?-"

" _Bend. Over."_

Korekiyo quickly took the hint he should not toy with Rantaro right now, though he did love pestering him, Kiyo didn't feel like suffering any consequences that night. Besides, he _loved_ getting put in his place every now and then. 

Kiyo slid from where he was seated, turning around and placing his hands in the same spot. He couldn't avoid making eye contact with himself in the mirror for a split second, feeling a tad awkward watching himself in this situation.

Rantaro worked Kiyo's pants down around his ankles, taking a moment to trace one finger gingerly over the lace of the deep red women's underwear his partner wore, muttering a quiet "damn" to himself before stripping them down too. 

"Now spread."

Korekiyo obliged rather quickly, splaying his legs just wide enough for the shorter man to fit between them. 

"Good boy." Rantaro slid a finger into his own mouth, slicking it was saliva rather quickly. He proceeded to press it against Kiyo's entrance, feeling him twitch slightly at the touch. Rantaro's finger slipped inside of the other with unusual ease. 

"Have you been fucking yourself?" asked Amami, finger slowly pumping in and out of the surprisingly loose warmth.

"Maybe...a bit. I just wanted to be ready for you, mmn..." Kiyo trailed off, grinding his hips back against the now two fingers working so nicely inside of him. 

"Fucking whore, always so needy, huh?" Rantaro grumbled, failing to sound as pissed as he probably intended to. It was difficult to be mean to someone as pretty as the man splayed out in front of him, sighing and rocking back against his digits so carefully. Kiyo only groaned in response. 

Rantaro undid his own pants now, quickly working them to the floor, boxers soon following. He leaned forward and trailed small kisses and nips up Korekiyo's back, fingers still knuckle deep inside of him. Kiyo whimpered with prolonged pleasure as Rantaro gradually reached his neck, sliding his free hand up his stomach and chest before reaching his neck. Rantaro placed only his index finger below Kiyo's chin, lifting it up until he was eye to eye with his own reflection, "Don't you dare take your eyes off this mirror. You're gonna watch that pretty face while I fuck your slutty little ass, got it?" 

Korekiyo whined, staring himself in the eyes, " _of course, sir."_

 _"_ Good boy. Such an obedient little whore for me, yeah?" Amami scissored his fingers in Kiyo's ass, spreading him open enough to press the head of his cock just inside his entrance before spitting into his hand and slathering it on his dick. Kiyo relaxed, he was used to taking it with only saliva as lubrication. Rantaro steadied himself with one hand on the other's ass, the other around the base of his own dick. He slowly slipped inside the warmth of the taller man, feeling him tighten up around his dick and seeing his beautiful face in the mirror forced a deep groan from Amami's throat, " _fuck..._ " 

Korekiyo was already practically melting around Amami's cock, he watched the reflection of Rantaro bite his lower lip as he eased himself inside of his ass. _Oh, it was so beautiful._ He let out a low whimper, it didn't normally feel this good so early on, Rantaro wasn't even fully inside of him yet. But fuck, something about watching Amami fuck him and seeing his own face as he took it did something to Korekiyo. He braced himself harder on the counter. 

It wasn't long until Rantaro had pushed himself fully inside of his partner, slowly grinding his hips forward and backward. The hand braced on Kiyo's hip carefully slid up his side, arm wrapping around his stomach and fingers dancing over the head of his cock. Amami leaned forward, chest pressed lightly against his lover's back. Kiyo whined from the pressure so deep inside him combined with the pressure now against his back, " _Amami, I can feel you in my guts..._ "

Rantaro slipped his hands back under Korekiyo's chin, dragging his tongue up over his ear, "Look. Look how fucking beautiful you are taking my cock. Taking me so fucking deep, _pretty boy."_ Kiyo let out a noisy moan, Amami knew _exactly_ how to push every one of his buttons, over and over again with sexy nicknames and subtle touches. _He was perfect._

Rantaro picked up his pace, his hips pushing repeatedly against Kiyo's ass. Amami rested his head on his lover's shoulder, watching himself fuck Kiyo senseless in the mirror. Watching as Kiyo fell apart beneath him, feeling him tremble from the stimulation, hearing him gasp and groan seemingly louder with every thrust. Korekiyo yelped suddenly, clenching his bandaged hands into fists and tightening around Amami's cock, "There! _Rantaro, fuck._ Please keep fucking me _just like that_. You feel so good, so, hah, so wonderful inside of me." His words dripped with nothing but lust, the tone of his voice alone made Rantaro instantly feel weak. He thrust harder again, taking extra care to hit Kiyo's prostate repeatedly this time. 

The rapid blows to his prostate forced near cries from deep in Kiyo's chest, nonsense spewed from his lips as he struggled back against Rantaro's cock even more desperately now than before. _"Please, Amami...mmn, I'm gonna cu...hah. Amami!"_ Kiyo let out a final, desperate cry before completely losing it, spilling all across the counter and his own chest and stomach. 

He began to move from his current position, but Rantaro's hand landed under his chin once again, "Not...don't you fu, ah, fuckin' move yet. Watch, look at your pretty fucking face while I- _fuck_ -cum inside of you..." Amami's voice hissed as his grip on Kiyo's hip tightened, still tightly gripping the whimpering bottom's chin. 

With one more, " _Fuck...Kiyo_ ," Amami pushed himself as hard as possible into his lover's ass, stuffing his insides with a fucking flood of cum. After a moment of coming down from his high, Rantaro slipped his dick out of Korekiyo's ass. It was followed by a stream of cum that slid down the backs of Kiyo's trembling thighs, he instantly clenched his ass due to the sudden feeling of vacancy in his once-stuffed hole. He closed his legs and stood up slowly, whining from the twinge of pain still present deep inside of him. 

Amami leaned down and gathered both of their clothes, handing Korekiyo his, "Am I allowed to kiss you yet?" Teased Amami. 

"...Perhaps I'll consider it, if you join me in a shower." 

Rantaro smiled, "Deal."


End file.
